


Chiamatemi Chris

by voidvan



Category: Actor RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bodyswap, Gen, Humor, Italiano | Italian, Tony Being Tony, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidvan/pseuds/voidvan
Summary: Steve Rogers si sveglia credendo di essere Chris Evans.





	Chiamatemi Chris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crematosis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/gifts).
  * A translation of [Call Me Chris](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556039) by [Crematosis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis). 



> Ciao a tutti, premetto che questa è la mia prima traduzione, ma mi sto davvero impegnando per renderla al meglio, quindi siate clementi, grazie. Inoltre, devo proprio dirlo, mi sto divertendo tantissimo a tradurre questa storia e, finalmente, mi rendo conto di cosa voglia dire tradurre un lavoro altrui! Che dire, sono davvero molte responsabilità, ma del resto, da un grande potere....... (quello della traduzione, s'intende, anche se ammetto di sparare ragnatele nel tempo libero!!)  
> Ho trovato questa storia non solo geniale, ma anche estremamente divertente, dunque eccovela qua, spero la possiate apprezzare tanto quanto ho fatto io!  
> Avviso solo che, quando troverete il testo fra [parentesi quadre e N.d.T] si tratta di spiegazioni che reputavo opportuno aggiungere alla mia traduzione, so che magari all'inizio vi sembreranno troppe, ma le mie traduzioni non sono perfette e non voglio che si attribuiscano certi errori all'autrice. È colpa mia, sEMPRE.  
> Detto questo, sono già a buon punto con la traduzione del prossimo capitolo e credo di postarlo presto, fatemi sapere che ne pensate e non dimenticatevi di lasciare qualche Kudos e/o commento anche alla storia originale per mostrare all'autrice che apprezzate il suo lavoro!

Chris si svegliò a faccia in giù su un letto che non gli era famigliare. Il che era un po’ preoccupante considerato che lui non era il tipo che si ubriacava al punto da avere un blackout. Si era fatto un paio di birre con i suoi coprotagonisti [N.d.T. con il termine “suoi” non s’intende che lui è il protagonista del film e gli altri sono meno importanti, indica solo che lavoravano con lui], certo, ma non aveva bevuto __così tanto.

A meno che quelle chele di granchio in salsa alcolica [N.d.T. non ho idea di cosa siano, mai sentite, mai viste, perdonate la traduzione letterale] che Robert aveva insistito a fargli provare non fossero state molto più alcoliche di quello che lui pensava.

Ma no, si ricordava di essere tornato a casa. Ricordava di aver fatto il viale, aver camminato dentro, essersi seduto sul divano a dare un’occhiata alle sue battute.

E poi nient’altro.

Stranamente, non sentiva il dopo sbornia e non sentiva nessun possibile residuo di stranezza che immaginava avrebbe sentito se fosse stato drogato. In realtà si sentiva bene. Davvero, davvero bene. Sveglio e riposato e pronto a conquistare il mondo. Doveva essere stata la miglior dormita della sua vita.

Si sistemò seduto e osservò la stanza in cui si trovava. Sembrava molto come la camera di Captain America sarebbe dovuta essere. Sì, c’era lo scudo appoggiato all’armadio e quella radio vecchio stile sopra la cassettiera. E un veloce sguardo verso il basso gli confermò che stava indossando quella giacca di pelle marrone che Steve Rogers indossava sempre quando non era in uniforme.

Oddio, si era addormentato sul set? Beh, quello era decisamente imbarazzante.

Rotolò giù dal letto, godendosi la morbidezza del tappeto sotto i piedi. Si erano davvero impegnati per questa parte del set. Il letto era comodo, questo tappeto era piacevole e spesso e avevano tirato su tutte e quattro le pareti della stanza invece di usarne solo un paio. Sembrava quasi reale, come se lui avesse potuto aprire la porta e camminare lungo il corridoio della Avengers Tower.

Da dietro la porta, riusciva a sentire Jeremy Renner e Robert Downey Jr. che discutevano animatamente.

“Questo non è da lui,” disse Jeremy. “Lui di solito è più il tipo da sveglia presto e subito in azione.”

“Dico ancora che dovremmo semplicemente svegliarlo,” Downey disse con un tono petulante, come se avesse fatto quella proposta più di una volta e nessuno lo avesse ascoltato. “Problema risolto.”

“Ma perché sta dormendo adesso? E se ci fosse qualcosa che non va?”

“Nah,” disse Downey sprezzante. “Niente che una bella secchiata di acqua in faccia non possa risolvere. Posso farlo io? Per favore, per favore, per favore? Voglio vedere la sua faccia. Sarà grandioso.”

Chris ridacchiò un poco tra sé. Robert in effetti sembrava dimostrare un’incredibile moderazione. Era sorpreso che l’uomo non gli avesse già disegnato dei baffi sulla faccia.

O magari l’aveva fatto. Si passò un dito sopra il labbro giusto per esserne sicuro.

“Non c’è niente che non vada con il tuo viso, Capitano.”

“Gah!”

Chris si guardò intorno, cercando di capire da dove arrivasse la voce di Paul Bettany. Non era nella stanza e non aveva visto altoparlanti in giro.

La porta si aprì e Robert entrò saltellando, indossava quella maglia degli AC/DC che spesso usava quando interpretava Tony Stark. “Hey, la Bella Addormentata si è finalmente svegliata.”

“Sì, scusate per quello,” disse Chris imbarazzato. “Ho fatto un po’ tardi ultimamente, immagino.”

Robert inclinò il capo da un lato e gli lanciò uno sguardo scettico. “Huh.”

Jeremy entrò subito dopo, indossava il costume completo di Occhio di Falco. “Amico, che diavolo è successo? Pensavamo stessi male o qualcosa del genere. E tu non stai mai male, quindi è stato abbastanza terrificante.”

“Correzione,” disse Downey. “Tu pensavi che lui stesse male. Io pensavo che lui stesse bene. E lui sta bene, vedi? Assolutamente bene.” Picchiettò Chris sulla schiena. “Quindi, dimentichiamoci di tutta questa storia e torniamo al lavoro.”

“Giusto,” disse Chris. “Non sono sicuro di quando mi sono addormentato. Che scena stiamo facendo ora?”

Jeremy inarcò un sopracciglio. “Scena?”

Chris si sfregò le mani. “Dunque, noi tre dovremmo essere nella Torre. Ci stiamo preparando per la festa di Natale, forse?”

“Ma è maggio.”

“Lo so che è maggio. Ma dove siamo nella scena?”

“Che scena?”

“Sentite, lo so che ho rallentato le riprese di oggi. E mi dispiace. Ma se avete intenzione di fare i finti tonti, non farete altro che rallentare le cose ancora di più.”

Jeremy guardò Robert con la coda dell’occhio. “Di che sta parlando Cap? Lo filmi mentre è nella doccia o qualcosa del genere?”

“Non essere sciocco,” disse Robert. “Jarvis si occupa di tutte le riprese da queste parti. Ma lui non sta filmando Cap nella doccia. Secondo ciò che dice Jarvis, registrare la sua orribile voce mentre canta potrebbe distruggere il suo intero sistema.”

“Non le mie esatte parole, signore.”

Huh. C’era ancora la voce di Bettany. Com’era possibile che riuscisse a seguire la conversazione? Diede un’occhiata verso l’alto e emise un verso di sorpresa. “Hanno messo un vero soffitto su questa stanza?” Gli sembrò incredibilmente dispendioso tirare su un’intera stanza che tanto si sarebbe vista a malapena una volta in tutto il film.

“Uh,” disse Jeremy. Lui e Robert si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato.

“Come pensano di portare l’equipaggiamento per le riprese qui dentro?” domandò Chris. “Si separa tutto o cosa?”

Fece scorrere le proprie mani lungo le pareti, cercando il punto di saldatura. Le pareti sembravano sorprendentemente solide. Stavano registrando in una qualche location? Un vero edificio così non avrebbero dovuto creare i set? Quello spiegava quanto realistico il tutto sembrasse, ma perché lui non riusciva a ricordarsi di essere arrivato fin lì?

“Non metteremo equipaggiamento per le riprese nella tua stanza,” disse Robert attentamente. “Ti ho già detto che non stiamo filmando.”

“Oh,” disse Chris. Beh, sembrava che il suo sonnellino non avesse influenzato le riprese. A quanto pareva aveva fatto tutte le sue scene e poi si era addormentato mentre tutti gli altri facevano le loro. E loro erano rimasti solo per accertarsi che stesse bene.

Rivolse loro un sorriso imbarazzato. “Beh, mi spiace di avervi trattenuti tutti. Ma sto bene ora, quindi potete anche andare se volete.”

Nessuno dei due uomini sembrò completamente convinto.

“Sei sicuro di stare bene, Cap?” chiese Jeremy. “Magari vuoi farti dare un’occhiata in infermeria, solo per essere sicuri.”

Chris sospirò. “Se per oggi abbiamo finito, smettetela di chiamarmi Cap. Quello non è il mio nome.”

“Scusa. Steve.”

Guardò Jeremy accigliato. “Hai trascorso decisamente troppo tempo con Rob ultimamente. Mi aspetto questo genere di cose da lui, ma non da te.”

“Chi è Rob?” domandò Robert a Jeremy con un forte sussurro.

Chris tirò un sospiro. “Okay, vi siete divertiti abbastanza.” Controllò il suo orologio. Era a malapena mezzogiorno. Wow. Dovevano aver cominciato davvero presto quel giorno. Non sorprendeva che si fosse addormentato. “Se voi due avete intenzione di comportarvi in questo modo per il resto del giorno, mi farò un giro con Sebastian.” Erano diventati buoni amici durante il corso dei due film di Captain America.

“Chi?”

“Sebastian Stan,” disse Chris con un sospiro. “Andiamo, non fatemi questo. Odio quando fate i finti tonti.”

L’espressione di Downey si fece sospettosa. “Che vuoi fare con uno Stane?”

“Stan,” disse Chris, accertandosi di pronunciarlo chiaramente. “Sebastian Stan. Sapete, il ragazzo che interpreta Bucky?”

La postura di Downey si rilassò un poco. “Oh. Bucky. Perché non l’hai detto subito?”

“Perché il suo nome non è davvero Bucky. È Sebastian.”

“Sempre pensato che fosse James,” disse Jeremy. “Ma che ne so io?”

“Lo so che ti manca Bucky,” disse Robert tranquillamente. “Ma hai almeno idea di dove si trovi al momento?”

“No,” disse Chris stringendo i denti. “Lo chiamerò e lo scoprirò.” Voleva davvero sapere che cosa avessero tutti oggi. Si alternavano tra questo stupido scherzo e il fingersi preoccupati come se lui avesse avuto una ferita alla testa. Ma Sebastian sarebbe stata una buona persona con cui sfogarsi.

Tirò fuori il suo cellulare e guardò tra i suoi contatti. E i nomi di tutti erano stati cambiati in quelli dei loro personaggi degli Avengers. Grandioso. Esilarante. Doveva essere stato fuori gioco per almeno un’ora se i ragazzi avevano avuto il tempo per fare tutto questo. Beh, almeno tutte le loro prese in giro erano stato innocue fino a quel momento.

Stranamente, Sebastian non era più tra i suoi contatti. Ma lui sapeva il suo numero a memoria.

Il cellulare squillò due volte prima di ricevere una risposta. “Chi è?” disse una voce in tono burbero.

“Sebastian?” domandò Steve esitante.

“Steve?” disse Sebastian incredulo. “Come hai avuto questo numero?”

“Me lo hai dato tu.”

“No, non l’ho fatto.”

“È davvero lui?” domandò Robert in un sussurro eccitato, praticamente vibrandogli accanto.

Chris fece roteare gli occhi e annuì.

Robert corse fuori dalla stanza, con il suo stesso cellulare premuto contro l’orecchio, seguito a ruota da Jeremy. Non gli importava che cosa stessero combinando, fintanto che non era un qualche nuovo livello del loro scherzo.

“Non so come tu abbia avuto questo numero,” disse Sebastian animatamente. “Ma devi dimenticarlo subito. Non tornerò lì. Non lascerò che quei bastardi mi tocchino ancora.”

“Di che stai parlando? Sebastian, stai dicendo cose senza senso.”

“Chi diavolo è Sebastian?”

Chris sospirò pesantemente. Stavano partecipando tutti a quello stupido scherzo?

“Senti,” disse. “È stata una lunga giornata e tutti si comportano in modo strano e non ce la faccio se anche tu inizi a prenderti gioco di me.”

“Sei tu che ti stai prendendo gioco di me,” ringhiò Sebastian. “Ti ho detto che non voglio essere trovato e – oh, dannazione.”

Chris fissò il cellulare in uno stato di shock quando imprecazioni varie e quelli che sembravano colpi di pistola risuonarono dall’altro capo del telefono. “Sebastian? Sebastian, stai bene?”

Ci furono sonori schiamazzi provenienti dall’esterno della stanza e Jeremy urlò, “L’abbiamo preso!”

Beh, questa giornata stava diventando sempre più strana.


End file.
